clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Boons
The Boons Ltd are a group of comedians who occupy the 7:30 PM time slot on Antarctic Radio. They live in Club Penguin, but their shows are broadcasted across Antarctica. They are composed of Spike Mulligan, Peta Sellas and Harry Seacomb. Background Harry Seacomb met Spike Mulligan when on vacation at Sunshine Fjord in the summer of 1999. Spike was a clumsy Freezelandian policeman who was in charge of firing a cannon at dawn for no specific reason. One day, Spike forgot to tie down the cannon before he fired it, and the cannon rolled backwards, down a glacier and crashed into Harry Seacomb's tent. Spike came running down the glacier, yelling, "Has anybody seen my cannon?" and saw Harry stagger out of his crushed tent. Spike took Harry to the Eastshield Hope Hospital, where he was treated for a twisted ankle. That was how they met, and Spike kept Harry entertained doing impressions. Every Friday for the rest of their lives, they met at the Pizza Parlour, which is where they met Peta Sellas, a tern who was a master at impressions. They recorded funny voices on a tape recorder. One day, the tape slipped out of Spike's pocket and was picked up by Brendan Stars. Brendan listened to it, then realized here was a lot of potential. He went back to the Pizza Parlour and waited for Spike, Harry and Peta to come back. He offered them a job opportunity in Radio, recording a comedy show which they accepted. Spike wrote the scripts, then he, Harry and Peta recorded them. They were an instant hit and continue to be a family favourite today. Characters The Boons have a number of voices. Here are some of the most recurring ones and their fictional bios. Eccles (Voiced by Spike Mulligan) Born 1993. Only son of Ethel and Edward Cox. Educated at Penguin University until age 7-end of education. Has had 18,312 job interviews. Has never been employed. Spends his days saying "Hello dere" to anybody who will listen. Wears a 33-year old tea cosy. Is occasionally used by the CP police as Fruit Blaster target practice. Was once painted by Leonardo da Waffli from head to flipper in whitewash. Likes Chicks. Chicks like him. His economy drives consist of wearing one shoe. Was President for 3 days- until the printing error was discovered. Roams the streets of CP, saying "Hello dere" to anybody who will listen. Neddie Seaboon (Voiced by Harry Seacomb) Impersonator of Mabel, the entire Ternville Air Force and Nerds, this round and large hero was born in the Night Club and is still trying to get out. Thinks EXIT means ENTER. Redbottle (Voiced by Peta Sellas) A bag of Judgies and a free subscription to Antarctica Comics persuaded the ragged Tundra Patroller with a crush on Karis Iceton to give his signiature, which is below: X''' Edward Grimetype-Thin (Voiced by Peta Sellas) French con-man and n00b, personal agent, financial adviser and "friend" of Timothy Moriarty. Was thrown in Owcatraz for seven years on a charge of drinking expired milk. The "baddie". Lord Timothy Moriarty the 21st of Sherby Hoodwounds (Voiced by Spike Mulligan) Born 1989, Eastshield. Educated at a hidden dojo high in the mountains for seventeen years- passed with top marks. Met Edward Grimetype-Thin at a disco. Grimetype-Thin proclaimed himself Moriarty's personal agent. Under Grimetype's careful guidence, he is now bald, deaf, daft and worthless. Is currently a trainee idiot. Mr Henry Crumb (Voiced by Peta Sellas) Mnk-grnp-mnk-mnk-grnp.(Persistent questioning failed refresh Mr Crumb's memory as to the identity of Mr Henry Crumb, beyond the remark, 'Henry Crun? Isn't-mnk-that the-grnp-name of-mnk-Henry Crumb?') Greatest Works *The most favourite scene in their whole series is as follows, with a collection of random clips played behind it: * Some of their most favourite radio programs are as follows: *'''Series One *No. 34: The Dreaded Banana Strudel Hurler *No. 57: Battle of Spindo Cop *No. 128: Ned's Nuclear Trash Can *No. 139: The Agent, or Who is Yellow Flute *'Series Two' *No. 178: Call of the West *No. 205: The Red Bathysphere *No. 223: The Tang Bridge Disaster *No. 252: The Silver Plate Plight *'Series 3' *No. 267: The 1 Cent Cure Trivia * This is Kwiksilver's favourite show. He listens to it every day. See also * Brendan Stars * Sunshine Fjord Category:Sitcoms